


FoxBite

by silverwing33



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: a story idea involving bucky living in Wakanda, as White Wolf. It's one of his early missions leading the war dogs.





	FoxBite

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I have an idea for a story, but as you can probably see from my other pieces of work, i suck at writing stories. I have ADHD and autism, so writing stories can be difficult for me. Which is why I prefer to do scene work instead.

Basically this one involves Bucky as White Wolf in Wakanda. And he’s been assigned a mission to find out who has been selling Wakanda technology on the Russian black market. 

He stumbles upon a woman called Liberty Gunner and her son Flynn Jackson. Liberty or Li, as she prefers, is a widow and she’s investigating her late husband's death, who was as far as she knew just an ordinary pilot of the American airforce. But it turns out he was part of a Soviet terror group who was using wakandian tech to build weapons to sell to subverted terrorist organisations around the globe. Her husband backed out, not wanting to be involved anymore - so he was killed and made to look like a training exercise gone wrong. 

Li and Bucky join up together to stop the group and bring them to justice.

Li is a childhood abuse survivor, where her mother was physically abusive to her. She’s afraid of becoming like her, due to having problems with violent outbursts and aggression towards others. But she is a good mother to Flynn and very loving, despite dragging him along in her quest for answers. In turn Flynn loves his mom, but is quite quiet, sad and forlorn as he’s struggling to deal with his grief of not only losing his dad, but also his home and watching his mom lose herself in her quest.

At some point her apartment block is destroyed in an explosion, killing everyone who was inside. Leaving them homeless and scared as the terrorist group closes in on them. Li and Flynn are kidnapped and taken to a bunker where Li is strapped into the brainwashing machine that Bucky used to be tortured in. There she is interrogated, and she has a flashback to her childhood where she was forcefully institutionalized by her abusive mother who tricked doctors into thinking her daughter was mentally unwell - which resulted in shock therapy. The person doing the interrogating is the same doctor that as in charge or her therapy as a child, so she loses her shit and thrashes around in the chair. 

Bucky who is hidden and come to rescue them, turns off the main power rendering the machine useless. Li in her fit manages to loosen parts of the chair holding her, freeing herself she launches at the doctor and in a rage pummels him to a bloody pulp. She is only stopped by Flynn crying and pleading with her to stop, which echoes back to how Li would cry and plead with her mother to stop hurting her. So Li stops, and they embrace and she quietly apologies to him. Bucky gathers up the information he needs and takes them outside. He asks if she has anywhere to go, which she responds that she has nowhere. He sees how broken down she is, so feeling a connection with her, he takes them to Wakanda and they live in a hut next to his. Together they help run his farm. Li is then free to work on her grief of losing her husband and her life, as well as focus on coming to terms with her childhood and getting help with her temper problems. Which bucky supports her as a close friend. The locals refer to her as Foxbite - due to her red hair and her sharp nature.

**Author's Note:**

> So if someone can write this or help me write this, that would be great :D


End file.
